Strike a Chord
by sexykag91
Summary: Inuyasha has a band with Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Kouga, and he meets Kagome and asks her to join his band. What happens? My first fanfic. Please read and review! I will definitely accept flames! So flame away!
1. Meeting

"Stop, stop! This is supposed to sound nice and smooth… like a river. It's a quiet, steady, smooth run up the scale, followed by a few eighth notes. Takahashi, play it for them, please."

All the talking in the room ceased as the guitarist began the scale. Unknown to everyone, a choir girl had just walked in the door as he began to play. Enraptured, the girl stared at his peaceful face and fluid hand movements till he finished.

When he looked up, he caught her eye and smiled. The deeper red she blushed, the more roguish his smile became. She finally began to tell why she came, "M-", she cleared her throat in an attempt to regain her composure. "Mr. Kitahama, Ms. Mitsurugi sent me here to get a guitarist for the choir."

"How long will he be needed?"

"Everyday till our performance in a couple weeks."

The guitarist looked up again. "I'll do it." The director looked appalled. "T-takahashi? B-but WE need you!"

No you don't. They've got their part, they just need a little work on the dynamics."

"But-"

"It's only for a couple of weeks and I'm the only guitarist in thes room who can pick up a complex song in that amount of time."

Mr. Kitahama cringed. Takahashi had a point. He sighed, "Enjoy it." He turned to the girl, "Take good care of that boy. He'll be famous some day." The whole orchestra, including Takahashi, collectively rolled their eyes.

Kagome grinned. "Yes,sir!"

After they had gone only about five feet down the hallway, they started laughing and couldn't stop. They eventually sat down next to the lockers in the hallway and waited for the laughing fit to pass. "What are we laughing about?"

"I don't remember. My stomach is so sore now, though," she wiped a tear from her eyes, "Oh! My name is Higurashi Kagome. You can call me Kagome."

"Takahashi Inuyasha. Call me Inuyasha." He stood up and grabbed her hand to help her up.

"Ow!" Kagome brought her hand up to her mouth.

"I cut you, didn't I? Here, let me."

Kagome stood totally still as Inuyasha began to lick her finger. _W-what is he doing? His- his tongue…it's kinda rough…like a cat's….or maybe a puppy's._

_Hmmmmm………. What's that I see? Is that Inuyasha? And those are a pair of gorgeous female legs….hmmm….. And Inuyasha's hand is bent to the level of her neck…_

"Way to go, Inuyasha!" Miroku suddenly appeared patting Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha fell forward and Kagome jumped. "Wow. I didn't think you could be so smooth…"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku now. "What do you mean?"

All Miroku did was point at Kagome.

Inuyasha noticed the slight blush on Kagome's face and took in the placement of their hands as he held onto her to stop her from falling. His right arm pulled her close, while his left was bracing them from hitting the wall, and Kagome's hands rested on his muscular chest.

Inuyasha and Kagome's faces flamed as they jumped apart. Kagome faced the wall trying to compose herself while Inuyasha freaked out. "What in the world are you talking about! Kagome and I weren't doing anything! I'm not like you! I don't come on to every girl I see the first time I meet her!" Inuyasha was yelling in Miroku's face, then all of a sudden, Miroku wasn't there anymore. He whirled to see a dumbfounded Kagome staring down at Miroku. "Miroku! Don't you dare-!"

"Will you bear my child?"

**In the band/ orchestra room**

The orchestra stopped playing. The director shook his head, "Miroku's at it again." A boy from the back of the room yelled, "He'll never make it to class if he keeps this up. But at least he keeps the nurse busy!"

The director tapped his stand to quiet the laughter, "Measure 48."

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to hit him so hard."

Inuyasha opened his month to say something, but closed it again seeing that she was still talking. "But that question! That is the WORST pick-up line ever! How many time has he asked a girl that!"

Inuyasha smiled at her. "I've lost count. Ever since we could talk, he's been asking girls that. It wasn't till we were in fifth grade that the girls started getting violent."

"I said I was sorry."

"It doesn't matter. It happens so often that he's out for only a minute or so, then he's back to being himself. Don't worry about it. Plus I did warn him."

Miroku stood up. "Ah…You did what?"

"EEEK!"

Inuyasha stood over an unconscious Miroku, again. He grinned, "You sure do pack a punch. It usually takes a couple hits from a girl to knock him out."

"His hand…was on…my BUTT!"

"Yeah, babe, he does that." They sat in silence for a minute or so.

"Oh, look. I think he's waking up." Miroku's eyes opened and his hand shot out. Inuyasha was quicker, though, and swung Kagome behind him.

"Get up, perv. We're late to get to class. And you're late to orchestra."

"Where're you goin'? You're in orchestra too, you know."

"I know. I'm going to the choir room. I'm playing guitar for a couple of their songs."

"Oh, kay. See ya." Miroku got up to leave. "Hey, Inuyasha. We gonna have practice at your house tonight?"

"Yeah. Six o'clock. See ya." Inuyasha waited till Miroku had actually left before turning his back and walking away. Kagome had to jog to catch up with him. Once she had caught up, she asked, "Practice?"

"Yeah, I'm in a band." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "What of it?"

"Well, what type of band is it? What instrument do you play?"

"I play electric and acoustic guitar. We play pretty much anything." He looked at her again. "Actually, we're looking for a new lead singer. Think about it."

As he walked in the door to the choir room, all Kagome could do was watch his back and wonder, '_Did he just ask me to be lead singer in his band?' _She walked dazedly into the choir room and took her place. It was all she could do not to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Strike a Chord**

I noticed that I didn't put this up last chapter...I didn't put the title up either...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...unfortunately...

Recap: What happened at the end of the last chapter...

_As he walked in the door to the choir room, all Kagome could do was watch his back and wonder, **'Did he just ask me to be lead singer in his band?' **She walked dazedly into the choir room and took her place. It was all she could do not to fall._

* * *

As Ms. Mitsurugi worked on the bassists and tenors, Kagome whispered what had just happened to her best friend, Sango.

"Well, it could be worse, Kags. He could be ugly. And as far as I can tell he's smoking!"

"You're not helping...Stop grinning and help me decide if I should or not."

"Well, I think you should do it. You rock when it comes to singing. There's no way you wouldn't get in. Plus, once he hears your solos in these songs, he's gonna be begging you to join."

"I doubt it. He doesn't seem the begging type to me. Oh, we're singing now. You better be right. I'll tell him after class. It's the end of the day anyway. I can keep him here as long as it takes to get info about this out of him."

"Just don't scare him." Before Kagome could get out the indignant retort that had risen to her lips, the music started playing and they were counting measures to come in with their duet.

* * *

All Inuyasha could think about the whole class period was why in the world he asked her to join his band. '_What in the world was I thinking? I got lucky that she's a good singer. If the guys like her, she's got it. Well, if she wants it. She had two solos AND a duet! Talk about a versatile voice. She can sing both soprano AND alto.'_ He noticed a pair of legs walk up to him and he smirked, _'Not to mention a great set of legs..."_, but he continued to put away his guitar waiting for her to talk.

"Um...Inuyasha?" She got down on her haunches to talk to him

"Yeah?"

"Um...About your offer earlier-"

"Let's go sit in that corner so that we can talk privately, without anybody overhearing us and we can actually hear ourselves think." He stood up and started walking to the shadowed corner. Kagome slowly got up and followed, eyeing the corner with suspicion. Inuyasha waved his hand at the seat next to him. "Now that we're seated, what do you want, Kagome?"

"Well, it's about that lead singer thing. did you actually mean to ask me that? I mean, are you serious? Would you really like me to be in your band? Singing? I mean...do you really mean it?" She glanced down and blushed as he looked at her.

"If you want it, if you don't, forget it. So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Actually, me and my friend Sango talked about it during class and i decided that if I could bring her with me till I know you guys better, I'd go for it."

_Let's see...Sango...Oh yeah, the alto who had the duet part with Kagome earlier._

"Yeah, you can do that."

"Do you by any chance need a keyboarder?"

"We don't have one at the moment. Why? Do you play keyboard too?"

"No, but Sango does." Inuyasha grinned. "Now, could you write down where and when practice is tonight?"

"Here, I already wrote it down. And don't be nervous. You're great." With that he got up and walked out of the room.

Kagome just stared at the door. Then she ran to her's and Sango's lockers.

**

* * *

Five o'clock that evening in Kagome's room**

"Sango, WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I GOING TO WEAR!"

"How about this and..." Sango searched through the pile of clothes on Kagome's floor for what she wanted, "THIS!"

"No way, Sango!" shock clearly written on her face. "I can't wear that to _audition_. I just met two of them."

"And..." Sango just _knew_ there was something Kagome wasn't telling her.

Kagome blushed and looked at the floor, then the outfit. "I guess I would like at least that Inuyasha to like me."

"And..." She dangled the outfit in front of her blushing friend.

Kagome grabbed the outfit from Sango and started to get changed. Grumbling, "this outfit will do."

"You're welcome."

**

* * *

Five-thirty in Kagome's room**

Kagome looked into her mirror to make sure she looked good enough before she left. Sango keeps telling her that she looks good, but that's what friends are supposed to say. Unless you looked really really bad. Then they were supposed to tell you that you looked like crap. _I guess I look good enough. Hopefully they'll like me._

She was wearing a short black mini-skirt with a slit about an 2-inches long, a red chinese-style halter top with only a thin tie in the back holding it shut, and a pair of high black hooker boots. She also had a couple of bracelets and a little lipgloss on, too. "Kagome! We gotta go!" She grabbed a bottle of water as she ran out the front door and jumped in Sango's ride.

* * *

"Wow..." Sango's neck hurt looking up at the house at the address for the practice. "It's humongous."

"Yeah...I feel like an ant standing next to this place. We better go in and see where we're supposed to be before we're late."

"I hope we don't get lost." Sango said while looking around for someone to tell them where to go...or at least a map.

* * *

"Where is she! I thought you had someone to show us?" Koga paced around the room a little impatient.

"She'll be here in a couple minutes. Actually, I'm gonna go to the door and watch for her. See ya." Inuyasha left the room.

"Koga, just to warn you, Inuyasha likes this girl, so stay away from her. He dislikes you enough as it is. Stay away. No matter how freaking hot she is." Miroku glared at Koga. "And believe me, she will be smoking."

"I've got Ayame. I don't need another girl. And who are you to talk?"

* * *

Kagome walked through the door to the middle of the room and twirled her hair billowing out behind her.

"Big room, hunh?" Kagome started to fall and braced herself for the impact, but instead felt strong arms around her waist and heard a voice in her ear. "Sorry for scaring you, but I had to get you down to earth somehow."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome looked behind her. "Oh, this is Sango. She's the keyboardist I talked to you about."

"Yeah I remember. She sang a duet with you earlier today."

"Um, yeah. You remembered that? Um, what are you staring at?"

Inuyasha had been staring at her the whole time, but she just now noticed. _Holy crap, she looks hot! That skirt, the whole outfit! She should wear something like that to every practice...once she officially joins. Heh. Her blush makes her look even cuter._ His eyes wandered to her lips. He slowly swallowed and cleared his throat, "Um...nothing. This way, chicks."

"Don't call me chick." Kagome looked peeved.

"How 'bout babe?" Kagome seemed to consider a moment, then nodded. "Fine then, this way babes." He smirked as he walked down the hallway.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, they'll meet the other band members in the next chapters. If you wanna give me any suggestions on what I should do with the story in future chapters...REVIEW! 


	3. The band

_First off- Thanks for all the wonderfull reviews! I really don't know if my story is as good as you've all told me, but I'm glad you like it! Now to get on with it..._

_Disclaimer- _Unfortunately...**I DO NOT OWN...**_Inu...yasha...(_but like everyone else...I can dream can't I?)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

As he walked in the room, everyone looked up expectantly, but when no one else came in they exploded...that is Koga exploded. "Where in the WORLD is she! You said she wasn't going to be very long! Shouldn't she be here by now then? I wanna see who you've picked out!"

Sesshoumaru glared at him and sufficiently shut him up. (A/N Everybody LOVES Sesshy! and he looks dang gorgeous when he glares!) "Yes, Inuyasha. I would like to see this girl...those girls. As I smell, there are two of them, correct? Is the one who smells like fruit the singer?"

"Um...uh...Yeah." Inuyasha smirked, "She does smell delicious don't she?"

Koga exploded, "WHAT SMELL! I DON'T SMELL ANYTHING!"

Inuyasha muttered, "Weak sense of smell...puny wolf." He turned and spoke to the door, "Come on in Kagome. You too, Sango." All eyes focused on the door as they walked in the room. "The girl in the red halter is Kagome-the singer. The girl in the tank top is Sango. She'd like to try out to be the keyboardist."

"ANY woman who looks even _half_ as fine as those two do should be in the band...or at least groupies." As he said that, he grabbed Sango's butt. There was complete silence for a second, before hearing a piercing shriek.

"HENTAI!" SLAP (A/N: Wow...like NO ONE saw THAT coming...)A red faced Sango turned back around toward Kagome and glared. "I thought you'd met these guys."

Kagome giggled, "I told you I'd only met two of them. Inuyasha-", pointing at each teen respectively, "and Miroku, right?" Inuyasha nodded, while Sango glared daggers at Kagome.

"Why.Didn't.You.Warn.ME?" Sango was _really _yelling now causing Kagome to cringe and look at the floor.

"Ummm...'cause I forgot?"

"You forgot that a pervert GROPED you!"

"I was a little preoccupied, remember?" Kagome hissed back. When she realized what she said, she glanced over at Inuyasha and blushed.

"What? What's that look for, Kags?"

"K-Kags? Since when have you had a nickname for her, Inuyasha?" Sango gaped, mouth dropping to the floor. Inuyasha just blushed and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Well, since I call him Inu, it's only fair that he gets to call me Kags." Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome looking him directly in the eye. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome started talking first. "Inu, would you like to introduce us to the other members of your band?"

"Um, yeah. Well, you already know Miroku. The guy with the long black pony-tail is Kouga, our bassist. And this is my older brother Sesshoumaru. He's the other guitarist. Now that you're all aquainted...How bout we have an AUDITION!" Inuyasha pumped his fist into the air as calls of "HELL YEAH!" and "LET'S GO!" echoed through the air.

Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru as he stood up, feeling the calm that was just emanating off him. "This way, girls." With that he swept out the room.

* * *

Once in the room, Miroku hooked her up to the sound system and told her to sing to her heart's content...After him getting a slap for groping her. Kagome looked at the guys and Sango. "Um...What am I supposed to sing?"

"Whatever you want. It doesn't matter." Kagome shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Sango? What do you think I should sing?" Sango came over and whispered in her ear. Kagome smiled, "Okay, I can do that."

Miroku looked up from the sound board and looked to see if Kagome was ready. When she was he cued her in.

(Kagome singing is in **_bold italics_**)

_**Where have all the good men gone**_

_**And where are all the gods?**_

_**Where's the street-wise Hercules**_

_**to fight the rising odds?**_

_**Isn't there a white night upon a fiery steed?**_

_**Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need**_

_(Sango joins for the chorus; her and Kagome are underlined)_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**_

_**He's gotta be strong **_

_**and he's gotta be fast **_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

_**He's gotta be sure**_

_**And it's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life**_

_(Sango drops out)_

_**Somewhere after midnight**_

_**In my wildest fantasy**_

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach **_

_**There's someone reaching back for me**_

_**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**_

_**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**_

_**(chorus** with Sango)_

_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**_

_**Out where lightning splits the sea**_

_**I would swear that there's someone somewhere**_

_**watching me**_

_**through the wind and the chill and the rain**_

_**And the storm and the flood**_

_**I can feel his approach **_

_**Like the fire in my blood**_

_**(chorus** with Sango)_

When they finished applause broke out. "Well there's one of you. Now, let's hear Sango on the keyboard." Sango giggled. All the guys looked at her before asking, "What?"

Kagome and Sango shared a conspiratory glance before bursting out laughing, "You just did!"

"You...you mean...that was YOU playing?" Sango nodded since she was still holding her splitting sides. "Well then. You're both in the band!"

"Um.." All eyes turned to Kagome, whose eyes were looking at the floor. "Inuyasha, can I talk to you in private?" She then turned to walk out the door.

"We'll be back. Don't even _attempt_ to follow us. GOT IT!" When he caught up with Kags in the hallway, he grabbed her hand and led her out into the garden (that's a really really, really long way from the sound room.) "Okay now...what's up?"

* * *

btw...any ideas or helpful input would be greatly appreciated! REVIEW! Reviewers are my friends...i will give a special 'shout out' to all my reviewers for this chapter on my next one!

LOVE Y'ALL!


End file.
